1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing system, and more particularly to a sensing system applicable to a touch panel.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of the touch-control technology in recent years, the touch-control technology has been widely used in input of portable touch-control electronic products such as computers, mobile phones, and gaming devices, and the user can control an electronic device directly and quickly only by directly clicking an instruction on the touch panel with a finger or touch pen, or by performing mobile writing on the touch panel with the finger or touch pen.
In order to enable the operating system of the electronic device to successfully identify the instruction sent by the user on the touch panel, the existing sensing manner is mainly detecting a touch point in an optical manner.
By taking US patent No. US2009/0277694 (hereinafter referred to as '694) as an example, a plurality of image sensors, a plurality of light sources, and a plurality of reflectors are disposed around the touch panel of the optical touch device disclosed in '694. The image sensors are electrically connected to a processor, when an object blocks light emitted from the light source, the object forms an image on the reflector, the image sensor captures the image on the reflector, so that an image signal received by the image sensor changes, and the image sensor converts such an image signal into a corresponding electrical signal to be transmitted to the processor, so as to make the processor judge and calculate an actual location of the object.
If more than two objects are operated on the touch panel, the above conventional technology will derive the problem that the touch system cannot identify a plurality of real images and virtual images formed by the more than two objects on the reflectors, which results in that it takes a too long time for the processor of the conventional touch system to judge and calculate actual locations of the objects, and even the problem that the actual locations of the objects are judged incorrectly.